


Hypomania

by sapmash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Eren Yeager, Daddy Issues, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Eventual Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Everyone Has Issues, Hange Zoë Ships It, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Friendship, Jock Reiner Braun, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse Being Sasha Blouse, Therapist Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapmash/pseuds/sapmash
Summary: Eren Yeager, a Senior in Highschool comes back from a three month hell in rehab, obviously expected to stay clean, but that doesn't really happen how it's wanted to happen.His childhood bestfriend–Armin Arlert had decided that he's had enough, forcing Eren to stay sober.Mainly Inspired by Euphoria (TV)
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun & Porco Galliard, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !! I don't really have much to say except that this whole story is from Eren's perspective and he's the narrator, also, if theres a song name in these for example:🎵all for us-labrinth🎵 before a scene then please play it before reading the scene for a better experience!!

_**Before March 30th 2003, I lived in my own domain in my Mom's stomach where nobody was bothering me, it was quiet and peaceful, like a private pool.** _

_**But I knew that time was up soon, I put up a good fight but they were somehow trying to keep me alive against my will, forcefully trying to get me out of there, then I was 'welcomed' to the cruel and gross world we all live in.** _

_**I was born 27 days after the Iraqi and US fight, it wasn't too terrifying, for me at least. It just made me mad how I was forcefully pulled out without permission.** _

_"Eren. We'll name him Eren," Grisha beamed happily, holding his son between his arms. Carla smile stretched from ear to ear, seeing her husband and son together._

**_And because I hated being on earth so badly, I was given a punishment from God. Every single damn day for the rest of my life._ **

_"Two..Three...Four.." Eren counted the Tiles on the light above the dinner table. "Eren honey what're you doing?" Carla asked, tilting her head. Eren pouted and shook his head, pushing his plate away from him slowly as he went back to counting the tiles. "Onee..Twooo...Three...Fourrr...Fivee.." "Eren, what's wrong?"_

_Eren burst into tears, trying to push his small figure off of his chair. Carla looked in disbelief as her eyes flickered from her young son to her husband, as he gave her a 'don't look at me like that' look._

**_It's not like I was mentally or physically abused,_ **

_"Eren has Obsessive Compulsive disorder,"_

**_Or bullied at school,_ **

_"A possible chance of Paranoid Personality disorder,"_

**_Or just a little shit in general,_ **

_"And Bipolar disorder. But he's a bit too young to tell,"_

**_I just didn't wanna be here._ **

**_So everytime I focused on my breathing, I'd feel like I was about to die of an anxiety attack._ **

**_I didn't think I'd make it to seventeen, but I did._ **

**_Highschool is the deep pit of hell, and it's not the studying that makes it hell, it's the people._ **

**_Especially at twelfth grade, when everyone thinks that it's when you express yourself, well shit me not but I'm pretty sure taking drugs isn't my personal expression. But hey, it helps, I think._ **

"Eren let's go you'll be late to school!" Carla called from the kitchen, putting a hand over her phone as she took a phone call. 

"I know I know coming," Eren dismissed as he popped up by her from the hallway.

"Did you see what Azealia Banks did yesterday?" Eren's little sister, Gabi asked him from the dining table. "Uhh no? She gets in a scandal like everyday, how am I supposed to know?" Eren responded, scratching his nape.

"Hey mom do you have my pills?" Eren asked his mom in a low voice, turning towards her. She nodded, pointing towards her bathroom. "Under the sink,"

Eren hummed, moving towards her bathroom. He coughed, opening the drawer below the sink, grabbing a bottled medication. 

_'Anafranil'_

He sighed, screwing the cap open and gulping down the pill.

_**Anafranil's my med for OCD, I once got high on Prozac so it was taken away from me. PSA, it wasn't a good kind of high, I kinda passed out in the bathroom after hyperventilating.** _

Eren rushed out of the bathroom to get the bomber jacket that was neatly folded on his nightstand as he put on a pair of sunglasses. He slipped the jacket on that topped his shorts and headed out the room, closing the door behind him. 

**'Grisha Yeager 03'** It read from the back. Eren smiled at the feeling of wearing his father's jacket, shaking his head violently so that his curtain bangs could fall from his tied hair. 

_

🎵hey, kid! - phoneboy🎵

_

"Let's roll," Eren announced, patting Gabi's head, pulling his backpack over one shoulder. She nodded, following after him out the door. "Eren! Did you eat?" Carla asked, sticking her head out of the Kitchen. Eren shook his head as he stood by the door. "Nope, not hungry–bye mom!" 

Carla sighed, turning back to her phone call. 

Both Gabi and Eren were now walking on the sidewalk by their apartment building, the sun reflecting off of their phones in their hands. 

"Why do you cough everytime you go to the bathroom?" Gabi asks, taking a break from her device to look at her brother. "Why do stalk every movement I make?" Eren accused, pushing her lightly. "Why do _you_ stalk me?!" Gabi fought back. "When did I even do that?" Eren asked, defending himself. 

"When did I even do that," Gabi mocked him. Eren pulled the short brunette's pigtail, causing her to yelp. "Ouch! Stop that!" She whined. Eren laughed at her switching her mood as he let go of her pigtail. Gabi tried to reach Eren's bun, but she was too obviously short since he was about like, four years older than her and alot taller. 

"How come you always get to wear Dad's jacket?" Gabi asked, pouting as she looked down at her feet while walking on the warm concrete. "Because he gave it to mee and not youu," Eren teased, adjusting his hanging backpack onto his other shoulder.

"But I don't have anything left of him, why do you get it?" She lectured, only falling into a deeper pout. "You have pictures, plus again, he gave it to _me,_ not you." 

Gabi huffed as she fixed her left pigtail that Eren had tugged on earlier. "I wish Reiner was my brother and not you!" Eren mocked, knowing that she had said that everytime he didn't let her take their Father's bomber jacket to wear, but to be fair, it _is his._

"Yeah–I do!" She agreed with him. "Reiner doesn't even have time for your whiney ass, he already has two brothers that he has to take care of, just because he's nice to you doesn't mean he's gonna want you as his sister melon head," Eren confronted her, recieving a violent push from his younger sister. 

Eren pulled off his sunglasses to push them onto Gabi's view. "Happy now?" She calmed down and slowly nodded, taking the glasses from him and putting them on. "Just wanting my goddamn stuff," Eren mumbled, stuffing his hands into his denim pockets. 

* * *

_**And as I said, school isn't the worst, its just the brainless fucking idiots that attend. 'Eren, what's so bad about them?' You'd be asking, right?** _

_**Sex, relationships and themselves is all they care about. Sure, have fun, express yourself, but you don't have to tell the world about it. Fortunately, there's a percentage of people who I've known since seventh grade, and we've been friends ever since.** _

🎵latch -disclosure🎵

_**Armin, he's been my closest friend since third grade. We've had our 'moments' but nothing got far, he's a nice guy in general.** _

_**We'd always go almost everywhere together, his grandma and mom are pretty close, so we just got together as friends.** _

**_There's also this time when he got a girlfriend, he always wanted to learn how to kiss and since he didn't wanna ask his cousin Annie–he asked me. It wasn't so awkward, I don't think I was ever completely straight afterwards though._ **

_"This isn't weird right?" Armin asked, fiddling with his sleeves. Eren raised a brow and shook his head. "Nah, it's okay," He assured._

**_I did lie, but I honestly didn't really mind. It wasn't that big of a deal–I think._ **

"Yo Eren, wanna hang after school?" A brunette beside him asked silently, leaning towards him a bit. Eren nodded, still looking forward to not get his teacher's eyes on him. 

_**Jean, he was my first friend in seventh grade–we fought alot but we got it together in eighth grade.** _

"Where are you guys gonna go?" A ravenette from behind Jean asked, butting herself in silently as Jean earlier. "Probably to the Mall, there's nowhere else to really go," Jean answered, finger dragging along his jawline.

_**Mikasa, taekwondo major and another close friend of ours. She picked alot of my clothes, she's basically my second sister and developed a close relationship with Jean, I never got into it though.** _

_**There are alot more than just them, but they were the ones I had all my classes with.** _

_**For example, Ymir. A female bimbo, makes fun of everyone–except for Historia of course. Historia was the closest one to Ymir, they were childhood friends but soon got closer and Ymir developed a crush on her.** _

_**Sasha, she, Jean and Connie were the closest to each other, in general they all depended on us for brain cells, they didn't mind slacking off.** _

_**Annie, who just happens to have the miracle of being my ex. It wasn't that type of ex, we just didn't really get together as well–still friends though.** _

_**I depend on going out to stop thinking about one thing in particular.** _

_**What I wanted to do ever since the day I came to earth.** _

Eren bent down to the board on his lap, sniffing up the white substance. He sniffed and rubbed his nose, reaching for the pills by his side.

_**End it slowly.** _


	2. Daddy's Not Home and Mommy Ain't Either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa Ackerman wasn't the type to always speak up, with that, there's alot that people didn't know about her. Like her 'Dad' who had alot of backstory to, her traumatic past and deep hidden locked up secrets.
> 
> She wouldn't tell a soul.

_**When I'm high I feel like I'm a psychic.** _

🎵when I R.I.P.-Labrinth🎵

_**I just wanna go into peoples minds and go all out detective Sherlock on them like it's the third act.** _

_**Using my imagination when I'm high helps me, not with my problems but with my responsibilities.** _

_**See, when you're high, you forget about all your responsibilities and let everything go, you won't even have time to focus on yourself.** _

_**You know, I know I'm not supposed to say this but drugs are pretty cool.** _

_**When you take the first whiff, it's a whole different type of cool.** _

_**But otherwise..** _

_**When you take cocaine, you get a different result that isn't as cool.** _

"Gabi I need you to call your mom!" The paramedic yelled, holding Eren's head up from the ground as it kept falling back, him being unconscious. 

Gabi gulped, salty tears running down her cheeks as she shook her head slowly. 

"Gabi! Listen to me–call your Mother!" She yelled again. Gabi's breath quickened, now knowing where she was and what she had to do. She rushed to her room, grabbing her phone with her shaking hands and dailing Carla's number quickly.

_**Like, the edge of a window of cool, like the size of an ant when you crush it in half.** _

The tracking of his heartbeat beeped, again and again. Eren's eyes fluttered open as he saw Carla, Gabi–Armin and Mikasa.

_**Mikasa always had to put someone first before her. She couldn't help but step back for people–unless she hated them, but even then, she wouldn't be thinking about what she had to do for herself.** _

_**Mikasa wasn't the type to always speak up, with that, there's alot that people didn't know about her. Like her 'Dad' who had alot of backstory to, her traumatic past and deep hidden locked up secrets.** _

_**She wouldn't tell a soul.** _

_**Except for Jean–and me.** _

_**Mikasa was a taekwondo major since she was ten, a fight for her was like practice. That's what her teacher Levi and her parents loved about her.** _

_Mikasa kicked her leg up in the air, leveling it with her other. She had only been in taekwondo for about nine months, yet she still was determined to fight off the hard stuff first. Levi clapped, jumping into her practice ring. "Good job kiddo," He complimented, ruffling up her short hair. "You really think so?" "Yeah, just needs a bit more practice," Mikasa nodded, agreeing with his words as she bowed to her teacher._

_Her parents still haven't come to pick her up yet–class had ended 3:30 pm yet it was 4:00 pm, Levi knew Mr. Ackerman really well, he didn't like to be late and nothing would ever stop him from seeing his daughter every day after practice._

_Something was up._

**_Levi and Mikasa's dad were distant relatives, so they knew each other pretty well._ **

**_Mikasa's dad and mom tried to set up a surprise for her, but ended up dying in a car crash. Levi took her in as soon as he knew, sheltering her in his big house that was enough for about 5 people. Levi didn't know how to tell her, so he had to get extra help._ **

_"Uncle Erwin!" She beamed happily, running up to give him a hug. "Uncle Erwin do you know where Mama and Papa are?"_

_Erwin blinked a few times before bending down to Mikasa's height. "Mikasa, Daddy and Mommy won't be home tonight–or tomorrow." He confessed. Mikasa's expression dropped, a pout painting her lips. "Why? Do they not love me anymore?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes._

_"No, no, it's not that at all sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy love you alot, but they're in a really special place right now," He explained softly, pointing up. Levi turned his head, not wanting to see her reaction._

_The salty tears that formed in her eyes threatened to fall as they stinged her eyes, not waiting for permission to fall down onto her cheeks. She turned around and hugged Levi who stood there frozen, not knowing what to do before picking her up into a hug. "I'm so sorry Mikasa, I really am,"_

**_Levi didn't really think about how fast years were going by. Taking care of a tween in her 10-12 years wasn't that bad right? He hadn't really thought of it like that, it wasn't hard for him until Mikasa hit puberty at 13._ **

🎵 Nate Growing Up‐Labrinth🎵

_"I don't wanna get out, I'm staying in here." She refused, locking her door. "Mikasa, get out here. You aren't a fucking child anymore, let's talk come on."_

_"We don't have to, it's better for the both of us!" She yelled from the other side of her door, causing Levi to let out a frustrating sigh. "Mikasa, I don't do well with teen–aging lets go, get the fuck out here and let's talk!"_

_"I don't wanna talk!" She cried, banging her door. Levi tugged at her door handle, trying to force it open. "Mikasa! Open this door right now!" He yelled._

**_Mikasa liked getting her way as a young teen. She would get really sad and throw a fit, locking herself up in her room._ **

**_She still practices with Levi almost every day, learning new defenses._ **

**_Then 9th grade came by, with help with a few of his friends, Levi finally got passed Mikasa's personal bubble, she told everyone he was her dad–he didn't want her to be uncomfortable with people talking about her dead parents, so he volunteered to be her father figure–at home and at school._ **

**_When Jean came into her life in 10th grade, he had tried to get with her a few times but surely failed. But Mikasa let herself loose and found some good things in Jean, that's when in 11th grade, they started dating. Levi was obviously cautious over his daughter figure, but he tried to loosen up as well–but he remained to keep an eye on her whenever he felt like it._ **

**_So everytime she would go out, he wouldn't get overprotective._ **

_"You going out with Jean?" He asked, watching her reach for the front door handle. "Yeah, and some other friends too," She told the latter, a smile painted on her face. "As long as you're happy. If you need something just call me 'kay?" He asked, eyebrows knitted together. "Yup, see you," She waved off before heading out the door, closing it softly behind her._

_He looked out the window, seeing her, Jean and a few of her friends huddle together as they saw her. He bit his cheek trying to prevent himself from smiling, but it only helped him smile alot more. It had reminded him of himself, Erwin and Hange when they were in their teen years, they would sneak out and go to a forest for no actual reason._

**_Speaking of Hange, they're actually my therapist and they came to visit today._ **

"I shouldn't ask how you're feeling should I?" Hange asked, pinching their glasses upwards. "I probably wouldn't know how to answer you to be honest," Eren responded. 

_**Hange made me happy, because they wouldn't butt into everything, they were really funny and nice most of the time, also very supportive. They wouldn't get mad at me for taking drugs, they wouldn't lecture me either. They would listen to me talk it out, then give their opinion.** _

"I fuckin' love hospitals," Eren stated randomly. Hange raised an eyebrow, on the brim of bursting out of laughter. "I feel ya, but that doesn't mean you should keep coming here for dangerous situations kid," 

"I know that, I just love having no responsibilities." He replied, sinking his head back into the soft, cool hospital pillow. "How cold is that pillow?" They asked out of the blue, tilting their head a bit. Eren scoffed, sliding his arms under the soft pillow covers. "Really cold, ice cold." 

His phone vibrated repeatedly on his chest as he groaned, sliding his warm hands out of the pillow sheets to see what it was.

**jean: aye guys halloween party this friday right?**

**connie: yep i think so lol**

**ymir: yea but that ass on a stick is there**

**sasha: who?**

**ymir has kicked historia out of the group chat**

**ymir: floch. duuuh**

**reiner: lmao loser got hurt in practice today**

**ymir: good for him**

**bertholdt: ok now you guys are just being mean..**

**reiner: no we arent stfu**

**eren: tf is going on**

**connie: just come over to the halloween party this friday**

**reiner: you can bring gabi bc im bringing falco**

**mom fuckin forced me too**

**eren: lol k**

**ymir: aight then see yall after tomorrow?**

**reiner: bet**

**but we're gonna have to protect historia**

**ill stalk floch after lockers**

**ymir you follow historia**

**well see them both at the party then**

**ymir: yea**

**see you then**

**keep me updated**

**reiner: yes ma'am**

Mikasa groaned as her eyes fluttered open, hand immediately going up to her eye to rub it. "Morning–I think," Eren greeted, looking at the sun through the blinds, then at Mikasa. She replied with a slight hum before Hange cleared their throat. "I'm taking my leave, I'll see you later 'kay?" Eren nodded, smiling as he watched them leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SORRY THIS WAS SORTA FILLER !! THERE'S A WHOLE ASS PARTY NEXT CHAPTER GET READY


	3. A Ghoul's Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and his friends go to the Halloween party being hosted for fun, only to find out that the one that's missing has gone there with Mr. Troublemaker.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone !! im really sorry i haven't updated for a long time but as you know 138 leaks broke me and also i had like 10 technical difficulties with ao3 and it was pretty shitty. anyways im really sorry and here's the chapter enjoy !!

**_Reiner's dad always demanded excellent behavior, with a twist of course._**  
  
🎵Nate Growing Up-Labrinth🎵  
 ****

 ** _He was really agressive with Reiner as a kid, making him do excercises every single day, before and after football practice. Hour after hour, almost no breaks in between._**  
  
 _"Let's go Reiner–fighters don't slack and that football world cup is waiting for you let's go get up!" His father yelled, alarming Reiner to get back up on his legs. He ran between the cones laid across the yard, not daring to stop for a breath._   
  
_"He's watching you, you're better than he thinks," Young Reiner told himself, turning around on his heels to continue running back and forth between the cones._   
  
_"Faster Reiner let's go!" Reiner cringed at his father's loud yelling bet he ignored it, running through the cones at a faster pace._   
  
**_He wanted to be better than what his dad thought he could be, so whenever he refused to do something, he always told himself that his dad was watching him–even when he wasn't, just so he could straighten himself up and go farther._**   
****

**_Until he met Bertholdt. Bertholdt was the one who believed in him ever since middle school, they were an unstoppable duo. Bertholdt would go to Reiner's highschool Football games and Reiner would go to Bertholdt's Figure Skating competitions._**   
  
**_Reiner's dad shortly left before his younger brother–Falco–was born. That became an issue, Falco would always fight with Reiner about it and tell him that it was his fault._**   
  
_"Maybe dad would be with us if you weren't such a pussy!" Falco yelled at the top of his lungs, glossy eyes piercing right through Reiner's._   
  
_"Oh now? It's fucking my fault ain't it? If you love him so much why don't you fucking go to him huh? Maybe we can fucking get rid of you already! He left as soon as you were born, 'miracle child', so if you fuckin' so ever love him so much, let him put you though hell like he did to me and Colt you little shit!" Reiner dueled back, pushing his younger brother to the wall with force._   
  
_Falco's eyes went wide, tears threatening to fall._   
  
_**Reiner was too strong for his own good, and he hated it alot.**_   
  
_"Hey, it isn't your fault," Bertholdt assured, sitting before he collided his hand with the latter's._   
  
_"It's gonna be okay, it's just a concussion. I've had like six and I'm still here, it's okay," Bertholdt confessed, making Reiner lighten up slightly._  
  
 _"He's gonna be okay,"_   
  
_"Yeah. I hope so,"_   
  
_**But it also helped him sometimes. He could successfully cover up his weak mental state with his strong physical state, nobody would know.**_  
  
  
 _ **Except Bertholdt–of course.**_   
  
_**Over the years, Bertholdt could read Reiner like an open book with bold handwriting. He could tell when he was lying, when he was sad or when something had happened.**_   
  
Eren straightened up his black denim jacket, looking at his clear reflection in the mirror.   
  
Black and white eyeshadow painting his entire face, making the design of a skeleton on his whole face and hands. He was Jack from the Nightmare before Christmas–he obviously wasn't going to a highschool party in a Spiderman suit like a fourth grader.   
  
His phone vibrated, blinding him with a bright light alarming him a notification was sent.   
  
He snatched his phone, unlocking it to see a text from Armin.   
  
Armin:   
  
hey   
  
you're coming to the party right?   
  
**yea?**   
  
**you want me to pick you up??**  
  
yeah please   
  
i dont want grandpa to find out im going to a party   
  
**i got you**  
  
Eren sighed as he turned off his phone, shoving it into his side pocket and heading out his room. "Mom! I'm gonna go out to a party you want anything before that?"   
  
"No honey, just stay safe!" Carla replied. Eren scoffed, walking to the kitchen. "Too late for that I guess,"   
  
"Eren I'm ready!" Gabi yelled, running down the stairs. "You are _not_ coming with me Gabi,"   
  
"Yes she is," His mother insisted as she walked up from behind Gabi. Eren groaned, slapping a hand onto his face.   
  
"Harry Potter really? And you couldn't have been more embarrassing? Grow up Gabi,"   
  
"I don't have to be a kid to like Harry Potter Eren," Gabi mocked back, sticking her tongue at him. "Eren, please take care of your sister." Carla commanded, leaning against the kitchen counter.   
  
"Great, as if I needed a fucking caboose following me,"   
  
"Eren," Carla warned giving him a death glare. Eren groaned once again, followed by a sigh. "Fine, let's go _Hermione,_ " Eren mocked her costume as she shoved his shoulder.   
  
"Hey! What's wrong with Hermione?" Gabi asked while displaying a pout on her face, stomping her feet on the concrete like a child.   
  
"Everything, and especially that it's _you_ being her? Oh God," Eren commented sarcastically, scoffing afterwards. 

🎵Formula–Labrinth🎵

"Hey, let's go to the left–we're taking Armin with us," Eren announced, dragging Gabi to the left of the street, heading towards Armin's house. 

Gabi knocked repeatedly on the door, stepping back after so as she looked up at Eren.   
  
"Coming hold on!" Armin's voice erupted from inside. The door swung open in no time, revealing a worried Armin in a hurry. "You done?" Eren asked, a small smile painting his lips.   
  
"Yeah, let's go," Armin assured, nodding as he walked past Gabi and Eren, twirling onto the sidewalk.   
  
Eren sped up to catch up to Armin, leaning to the left of him to reach his height. "Are you drunk?"   
  
"No, I just had a sip." Armin admitted, hiccuping before his hand flew on his mouth, causing Eren to burst into laughter.   
  
"Hey guys wait for me!" Gabi yelped, rushing after the two.   
  
They walked to Ymir's house, banging on the door.   
  
"Yeeees?" She yanked the door open, peeking her head out. "Poison Ivy eh?" Eren asked, looking at her costume. Ymir patted her shoulder playfully, stepping out of her house.   
  
"Yup, and my Historia told me she's gonna' be Harley so we're basically matching soulmates," Ymir bragged, flicking her neck length hair as she leaning right by Armin.   
  
"You smell like vodka,"   
  
"I know that, I took a chug," Armin repeated, hiccuping again.   
  
"You said a sip!" Eren exclaimed, putting a hand on his heart as if he was about to faint.   
  
"Oh please don't be so dramatic," Ymir teased, throwing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"We should go get Mikasa," Armin suggested.   
  
"Jean's gonna go get her–or they both might already be here anyway, no need to worry 'bout her." Eren announced, walking lazily towards the house that the party was being held in.   
  
"Let's go then!" Gabi yelled, dragging Eren across the road to the house, the end of her cloak flowing with the wind as she ran.   
  
Blue lights blinded them when they stepped inside as they laminated the entire house, giving off a pure club effect.   
  
A hand made it's way to Eren's shoulder, startling him a bit. "Eren! Comon we were waiting for you guys–the rest are sitting over there let's go!" Sasha hiccuped as she removed her hand off of his shoulder to point to the bottom left corner of the house.   
  
Eren raised an eyebrow but kept his concerns of her being drunk to himself as he dragged Armin and Ymir behind him, leaving Gabi to follow after them.   
  
"Hey–Eren? You got out of the hospital? Oh god damn, welcome back," Connie greeted, slapping Eren's hand, pulling him into a hug.   
  
"Yeah, got pretty lucky and they let me out early–I'm just under surveillance and I have to do a drug test every day which is fucking sick," Eren announced sarcastically, a scoff following it afterwards.   
  
"Hey, that's good to know–plus where's Reiner?" Jean questioned, looking towards the entrance, then back to Bertholdt.   
  
"I don't know, maybe he's late fo–"   
  
"Guys hold up–Reiner's calling," Connie put a hand up for everyone to shut up while he talked to Reiner over the phone. "Hellloo big man, what's up?"   
  
_"Yo Connie, I was late because Falco made mom buy him a dumb Harry Potter cloak last–fuckin–minute, I'll be there soon though—by the way, tell Ymir she-knows-who might be there, so she should be on a lookout until I get there,"_   
  
"Oh okay, I'll see you here then–and uh Ymir, Reiner says that you-know-who will be here so look out for them," Connie announced, leading Ymir to nod as she leaned against the wall.   
  
Jean took Mikasa's shot glass, drinking it down. "Hey, Jean!" She lectured, causing him to laugh, slapping her hand.   
  
Eren's gaze drifted off to Armin, who was taking another shot of Vodka. 

"Armin, don't get drunk." Eren warned, not wanting to drag a drunk Armin all the way to his house.   
  
"Trust me, 'm not–I just wanna loosen up since I'm always anxious during parties," Armin explained, dragging the s.   
  
"Annnnd you're already drunk," Eren mumbled, cursing under his breath.   
  
"Hey isn't that Reiner?" Mikasa asked, pushing Jean's head away from her sight of vision.   
  
"Oh it is!" Bertholdt confirmed, pushing himself off of the sofa he was sitting on before, gaining Ymir's attention.   
  
"Hey, it's Falco too!" Gabi exclaimed, running up to greet Reiner's younger brother.   
  
Reiner walked towards where Ymir was standing, tilting his head to show that they had to look for the person they were signing to earlier.   
  
🎵Dangerous Oliver remix–Big Data🎵   
  
Ymir and Reiner took off, the lights turning a dark shade of purple.   
  
"Where're you guys going?" Bertholdt asked before they could get far, causing the two to stand in their places before Reiner replied. "Probably hell,"   
  
Their footsteps hit the ground in sync, eyes darting around the party. 

"Do you think he's with Historia?" Reiner asked, biting the inside of his cheek. 

"Not sure, but let's not overthink it–you know Hisu, she's kind. I'm sure they're nothing more than friends and that's it–until we get to know something, no overthinking," 

"Yeah, let's not do that–but it doesn't hurt to assume a bit, and I'm not saying there _is_ something between her and him." Reiner agreed with Ymir, releasing his probably now bleeding inside of his cheek since he shifted back to reality. 

"Holy shit–Reiner," Ymir aggressively tapped Reiner's shoulder, pointing towards the back entrance. 

"What did I tell you?" Reiner yelled as Ymir ran back, pulling him with her towards the rest of the group. 

"I wanna go on a long road trip with you guys and just go away faaar," Mikasa complained, sighing as she threw her head back. 

The rest hummed as a yes, as Eren groaned. "Armin's drunk and I dunno what to do with him," 

"Just take him to your house I'm sure your Mom has no problem with _Armin especially._ " Sasha teased, followed by a hiccup and a back slap from Connie. 

Eren rolled his eyes, which soon darted over to Gabi and Falco. 

"Immature eighth graders," He scoffed, a small smile painting his lips. 

"Eren–we saw Historia with Floch, literally together–!" Reiner announced as he grasped for breath. 

Eren's eyebrows knit together as he pushed himself off of the couch. 

"What?" 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading through :DD lots of juicy action and drama (also more depth in introductions) reaaaally soon ;))


End file.
